


Hello World

by Bling_Art



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Because of Miu, Becuase Miu is ded, Check out Hello World it’s a good song, Don’t Stan Korekiyo’s Sister, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I just love saiibo, Kazuichi fixes kiibo, Kiibo gets fixed, Kiibo is male, M/M, Multi, Post-Game(s), Saiibo is main ship, Some Swearing, They go to jaberwalk island, Tsumigi Lied about the outside world, Unhealthy Relationships, let me be, other ships are background ships, saiibo, sorry if that’s annoying qwq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: THIS FIC IS BEING RE-WRITTEN, AND WILL NOT BE UPDATED ANYMORE. Reason: bling_art is big dumb and can’t write a proper explanation to anything.Well, the ultimate mechanic is alive. We have the thankfully slightly working parts of kiibo.And we have hope.Inspired by the song Hello World by Louie Zong on youtube
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate mechanic was alive, and kiibo still worked. What luck.
> 
> AU where Tsumugi lied about the outside world being real, and their Danganronpa memories/ and backstory was real.

“Nyeh.. so this is the world of dangawhatever she called it..” Himiko said lazily, yet seemingly impressed. “I suppose so.” Maki replied.   
  


It really was fiction, huh? Well, it can’t hurt to keep living in this fiction world. It’s what the outside world wanted. No, it’s what Kiibo wanted.  
  


Shuichi looked around him at the destroyed academy. The gate around them was ruined, there was rubble everywhere, the buff monokuma statue was nothing but pebbles (much to Shuichi’s enjoyment) and then.. he saw a head. Kiibo’s head.   
  


Shuichi ran over to it without thinking. The two other girls did the same. And when the reached what remained of Kiibo’s head it spoke.

” ** _eeeeee sensenseeeneeee_** ” it sputtered out. It was still working! Barely, but it was! Shuichi smiled wide at this realization, and slowly picked up Kiibo. 

“I- I think we can fix him!” He exclaimed, his voice full of hope that he could get Kiibo back.

“Yeah!” Himiko exclaimed in return, throwing her hat up in the air exitedly.

Maki on the other hand, didn’t. She stayed silent, thinking over it. And then she walked over to some rocks the were near Kiibo’s head, and started to flip them over.

”Maki, what are you doing?” Shuichi asked. “Looking for more of his body, you want to restore Kiibo right?” She said, her tone flat. “Well I’d assume he wants his body back as well.” 

She eventually found Kiibo’s left hand, and held it up promptly. “See, there’s still parts of him left.”

Shuichi gently put down Kiibo’s head, and went to help Maki. Very soon joined by the weak, but trying, Himiko.

Kiibo’s head kept trying to talk. Himiko, who eventually got stopped from lifting rocks due to almost crushing her arm, sat by and listened to Kiibo.

He mainly spat out random and long noises but at one point she heard “ ** _gaammeeee dooonee, redddd d hhhhhaat?_** ”   
  
She jumped at that. She called over Shuichi and Maki, and told them what he said. “I think he’s asking you if the killing game ended Himiko?” Shuichi concluded.

”You think so!?” She said back. Shuichi nodded. “ ** _Shhhhhhhhhuuuuiiichjiii_** ” Kiibo spoke. Though his voice box was barely working you would slightly hear happiness and confusion in Kiibo’s voice.

“Kiibo? Kiibo can you h-hear me?” Shuichi asked. Kiibo did nothing for a good few minutes.   
  


“ ** _heee earrrrrrrrrr goodddd iis yesszst_** ” Kiibo said after what felt like forever. 

“Well, that’s good, we know he can respond to us at least.” Maki said “But I don’t think we should keep talking to him, it might break him more.”

“I agree, let’s find the rest of him and leave.” Shuichi said. And so they did. But not after taking some things. Mainly the things to remember their friends by, food, clothes, etc. 

  
Now the real question, where will they end up?

Shuichi recalled the original plot to this killing game. They were hunted down by “The Hunt”, a group set out to find and kill any and all ultimates. The world had been turned to ruins, and they were in space.   
  


Shuichi didn’t think that last one was right. There were 53 games, and there was no original intention to shut down danganronpa, so there must still be people on earth. Also, Kaito’s , god it hurt to think about, execution showed magma. There wasn’t any way that the ground went that deep on this space ship, so they must be on land.   
  


They grabbed their belongings,Kiibo’s remains, and left.

* * *

They ended up on what looked like an island? A tropical island? It was confusing, and even more confusing when they saw the look on the man’s face in front of them.

The man had short, spiky brown hair and 2 different coloured eyes. Speaking of eyes, all of their eyes were wide with shock.

”W-who are you? Where are we?!” Shuichi said.   
  


“I-I’m Hajime Hinata.. who are you people?” he said,” You.. you look like ultimates.”

”We are!” Himiko exclaimed, but then Maki covered Himiko’s mouth to shush her.

“Yes, we are ultimates. We just got out of a bad situation and are just confused. If you can’t help us, we will be on our way.” Maki said, he ‘do you want to die face’ slightly showing.   
  


“It’s nice to meet you, I promise I-I don’t intend to hurt you.” Just then, Hajime has a realization.

”Wait, you said you were ultimates? You.. didn’t happen to go through a killing game did you?”

Himiko looked shocked at this and yelled “W-WERE YOU IN ONE TOO?!” This took all of them by surprise but Himiko had so much hope to find a safe place that she didn’t notice, she just kept looking at the man.

”Yes, and so were all the others on this island.” He explained. “I, um, I’ll help you if you want?” 

Himiko looked very happy with the fact he was going to help, and turned around to the more concerned people behind her. Shuichi and Maki looked at each other and nodded. Maki keep her hand on a knife that she had tucked under her sleeve, and Shuichi help into Kiibo a bit tighter.

* * *

The followed Hajime. The place Hajime was living was like a resort. They met more and more people as they went, who all introduced themselves as ultimates, and followed the group into the kitchen

“Ok uh I guess you should all introduce yourselves?” Hajime told them. And they did, out of fear that Maki can’t take all of them at once if something went wrong.

”I’m Himiko Yumeno! The ultimate mage.. well magician actually but that’s not important.”

”Maki Harukawa, ultimate..” she looks at Shuichi and he nods to say that it’s alright “ultimate assassin.” This shocks a few people, but they hide is fairly well.

”I’m Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective.” Shuichi says, then looks down at the robot wrapped in his arms “And this is Kiibo, the ultimate robot...” 

“WOAH!” A man yells, then runs up to Shuichi. This scares Shuichi so he takes a few steps back, holding Kiibo closer as Maki moves to take out a knife. But the man backs off right away.

”A-ah sorry bout’ that.. just got exited heh” he says. “I’m Kazuichi Souda, ultimate Mechanic!”

”Mechanic?” Himiko says. “Wait, d-do you think you can fix him!”

”Him? Wait, the robot your friend here keeps clinging on to?”

“Yes.” Maki replies. “I suppose you want an explanation, so I will give you one.”

Maki went on to explain what happened, leaving out the “nobody is real” part. They didn’t need to know, nor would they believe them.

Kiibo has been silent the entire time, despite some slightly concerning sounds every now and then. Though, it was because he was in sleep mode. When maki was done explaining their story, they turned Kiibo back on.   
  


A long beep rang out through the room, causing most of them to cover their ears. Then kiibo turned off again. It stopped, and Souda came up to them.   
  


“I uh, would be willing to fix him if you want.”

“Really?” Shuichi said.

“Yeah!” The man said. Shuichi looked over to Maki and Himiko, who were being bombarded with questions. He decided that, though these people where new, Shuichi could trust them.

* * *

Shuichi and Souda walked to a smaller island and through a huge garage door. There was computers, tools, metal chunks a sheets, and a lot of other stuff when they went inside, and Souda asked Shuichi to put Kiibo’s remains on a table. He did, and then Souda asked to see Kiibo’s head.   
  


Shuichi slowly and reluctantly gave it to the man, who started up a computer and looked around Kiibo’s head. Eventually, he found a panel in the back of Kiibo’s head and inside was a USB drive.

Souda examined it, then took it out carefully. He plugged it into a loose computer and suddenly there were files all over the screen. Shuichi looked confused, while Souda looked in awe.

“You probably want your friends to see this, man Ms. Sonia will be proud of me for sure!!” He exclaimed.

Shuichi did just that, and went to get Maki and Himiko. They were followed by Sonia, Gundam, Imposter, and Mahiru who had some time to spare.

When they got there Souda was already halfway through the files. He hadn’t deleted anything, but was looking for info on the robot. Looking for any info on a creator, instructions, etc.

He did however find the memory files interesting. He looked through a few, very disturbed by the one full of pictures of... gross.

He did go over all of the files again when the group came back.   
  


They had some more files left to check. The first was titled ‘Friends’ and it contained pictures and videos of all the moments kiibo saw of their former classmates when they were all together like at breakfast or during trials.

The others were all named after their classmates. Some were not as filled due to kiibo not spending much time with that person, like Rantaro, but others were so full they had more than one file like Miu.   
  


Shuichi’s was the most full, but it was all of Shuichi and Kiibo with other people. This confused Shuichi, because he knew he spent the most time alone with Kiibo out of everybody.

The last file was titled “Hello World” Shuichi guessed it was just Kiibo’s introduction but they already had gone through that. When they opened it the first thing read

“Dear Shuichi. This file is for you! I, highly doubt you would be going through it, but I’m sure you would find a way to read this anyway. 

Anyway, I’m sorry. You have suffered so much from the game, losing everybody. And, though this is probably selfish of me, losing me on top of it all.

I hope you know I love you, Shuichi. Before I go, I just wanted to tell you that. And, so here is the file of my moments with you.

And if Maki and Himiko (maybe even Tsumigi, if it is Tsumugi leave please I will send Kokichi’s ghost on you) I hope you’re doing well! Please, don’t cry over this. Or if you do, don’t think it’s your fault.   
  


With that, please let Shuichi Saihara go through this file. It.. would mean a lot.

Goodbye, Shuichi.”

* * *

Kiibo didn’t lie. It.. really was all of their time together. The others had left the room to be by himself, and he’d been in the room for almost the entire day.   
  


Souda had started on re-building Kiibo’s body. As well as an place for Kiibo’s AI to be while his body is made.   
  


Shuichi was tired, and by the time he reached then end of the file, he broke down. He really wished he had his hat, but it was in the bag Maki had and she wouldn’t let him have it.

He got up after a few minutes of sobbing, and walked out of the room. He had closed the file, and let Souda do as he needed to get Kiibo functioning on a laptop.

Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko has been called to the beach. Hinata said it was important if they wanted to stay while Kiibo was repaired. They agreed, and that’s when the met Future Foundation.

Future Foundation was very confused, and so were the V3 survivors. Nobody has any idea how they ended up on the island. Future Foundation asked them about the game, and if the people they have met on the island did anything to them.

After explaining the game, and the hospitality of the island, Future Foundation explained the Remnants of Despair. And, as terrifying as that story was, the V3 group still decided to stay. 

They had 3 new cabins set up, and with a lot of supplies. Shuichi said that a 4th cabin would be good to have as well, so FF said they would make it when Kiibo was fixed.

* * *

They got settled fairly easily. Maki had gotten along with Peko and her husband Fuyuhiko, having a daily game to test and grow their fighting skills. Maki had gotten friendly and a bit more relaxed. She wore her hair is twin buns, and had a galaxy skirt.  
  


Himiko stayed close with Mahiru and Hiyoko. Himiko had also changed, having more energy. Though, Hajime always flinched when she said “this is boring”. She didn’t change much physically, besides having her hair long and she was still short as every.

Shuichi spent most of his time helping Souda, but also with Sonia, Gundam, Hajime, and Nagito. They spent most of their time helping with animals, though Nagito got bit a lot, and in the library.Akane as well, though Akane usually went to him instead. She seemed to have a good opinion of him.

Kiibo was almost done. He had been put in a laptop, and was just like what the island people called “Alter Ego”. They could ask and talk to alter Kiibo, but he had no memory of all of them. Souda said he kept the memory files elsewhere, out of fear they would get damaged inside Alter Kiibo.

* * *

  
And, after a few months, Kiibo’s body was done.

Souda has called everybody to come see, but only Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and a Future Foundation member came.

Kiibo wasn’t the same, but he also was. Kiibo was 5’3 still, and had white hair and the dark lines. But his bulky armor was gone. But, he didn’t look the same as he use to without his armor. Instead of thin and frail, he kept the same figure he use to, like he bulkiness of his armor was never there.   
  
Kiibo was still pale, still had his hair style, and the same bright blue eyes. But, the antenna was gone.   
  


Souda took later Kiibo out, got the memory files, and put them back in Kiibo’s head. Then he flipped a switch, and closed the panel.   
  


Kiibo took a few seconds. There was some whirring noises, and then his eyes opened. 


	2. Good Morning World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is awake, and so is the sun.

Kiibo took a few minutes to respond. Everybody was silent, and after a while Kiibo finally spoke.

” **Please activate start up procedure** ” Souda flicked himself in the head and did just that.

”Name please.” Souda said.

” **K1-BO, Kiibo**.”

”Creator please.”

” **Ishitaba Industries Robotics**.”

”Damage report”

” **Damage percent, 37.873%**.”

”Resume interactive”

” **Resuming** **K1-BO Learning AI Program**.”

Suddenly, Kiibo went from looking lifeless to having a face full of confusion.

”W-whats going on?” The robot said, he didn’t seem to have noticed anything yet. “I cannot see, please turn on my vision?”  
  


Another flick to Souda’s head, and Kiibo could see again. And he looked even more shocked.

”M-MAKI?! HIMIKO?? SHUICHI?!” He yelled. Maki told him to calm down. He did but not by much. 

“I’m-I’m not supposed to be here. I died?? Didn't I?” He said.

”Yes.. and no?” Shuichi spoke “You, er, blew up the academy but we found parts of you still working and..”

Kiibo looked like he could cry. “I.. I don’t hear them.” “Nyeh.. do you mean the voices?” Himiko said.

”Precisely!” Kiibo said, confirming her statement.

”Is that a good thing?” Maki asked. “I think so.”

”HEY! You’ guys done? You haven’t even explained why you’re here to em’ yet.” Souda yelled.

”ah! T-that’s right! Kiibo, this is-“ but Shuichi was cut short.

”Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic, nice to meet you!” He said with a smile.

”I am K1-B0, Or Kiibo. the Ultimate Robot! Nice to meet you, where you the one who fixed me?”

”Yeah! Pretty cool huh?”

”Thank you very much! It is pretty cool!” Kiibo said with a smile. 

* * *

After a bit of trying, they eventually got Kiibo to get use to walking again. He was still a little wonky, so Shuichi stuck by him to catch Kiibo if he fell.

They walked back to the main island, where Souda had asked everybody to meet that morning. Some people looked clearly ticked off, and a FF member stood there as well.   
  
Kiibo introduced himself, but he was more shy than before. Must be something he had not gotten over, due to the fact the voices sometimes controlled his personality. But the voices can’t control him anymore. 

Kiibo got many “robophobic” remarks but instead of angrily correcting them, he asked them to please try and not say things like that. The group seemed so take back by Kiibo’s politeness, that they did. Mostly.

The FF member took Kiibo aside for questions. The member took longer with questioning Kiibo than they did questioning the rest of the group.

When Kiibo came back over, the FF member asked if they would still like to stay with the remnants.

Shuichi turned to look at the remnants, who looked disappointed. The must have thought that Shu, Maki, and Himiko we’re only here until Kiibo was fixed, then they were going to leave like nothing happened.

Shuichi turned back around to Maki and Himiko who had noticed the same thing.   
  


“I would like to stay.” Maki said.

”Me to.. it would be a pain to live elsewhere anyway” Himiko said as well. She pulled her large hat down over her face a bit.

”I’m going to stay too.” Shuichi said.   
  


The remnants looked very happy and shocked at that.

”Me as well.” Kiibo said proudly. 

The FF member wrote something down, and asked about living arrangements. Kiibo said he wouldn’t mind just staying at Souda’s workshop, but Shuichi was having none of that. So Kiibo eventually got a cottage.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to a light breeze from his window. It was winter on the island, and Shuichi somehow always woke up even earlier on winter days. He turned to check the time, and was met with a sleeping robot on the floor right by his bed.

Shuichi had gotten use to this type of morning. Kiibo would always spend the night at Shuichi’s cottage. And, though Kiibo would probably not admit it, Shuichi knew that Kiibo did it because Kiibo got very lonely.

Maki and Himiko would have been ok to stay with, but Kiibo felt bad staying in a girls room just for comfort.Besides, he got to spend time with Shuichi, and that’s what really mattered to him.

Shuichi shook Kiibo a little, causing the small robot to wake up. Kiibo has been in his side, so he just turned on his back and saw Shuichi looking over the bed at him.

Kiibo stared at him. Shuichi stared back.

This was a very odd way to start morning, but it was to late. There was a starring contest. Again. For the 5th time this month. And Kiibo obviously won. again.

* * *

Shuichi changed out of his pajamas, though they were really just a large T-shirt and sweatpants, and into a light pink sweater with purple music notes on it. He also wore a pare if nicer looking sweatpants, and his shoes form the game.

Kiibo changed as well. He honestly preferred wearing clothes. He got to feel more human in them. Not to mention the clothes given to him were very comfortable.

Kiibo didn’t wear pajamas, so he just had to throw something on. He chose a grey zip-up hoodie with a blue crystal decal on it, a light green shirt, and blue jeans.

Then Shuichi and Kiibo left for breakfast holding hands.

Teruteru was there as usual, cooking for everybody. He had already set out a plate of what everybody wanted.   
  


Teruteru and Souda had been trying to make a food Kiibo could eat. They hadn’t been doing very well,though, due to them both not being anywhere close to the ultimate inventor’s skills.

Kiibo talked to the others as they ate, still holding Shuichi’s hand under the table.

Everybody knew that they were pretty much dating, though they hadn’t said it was official.

not like anybody was believing that.

Mornings where nice though. A bit different from their killing game mornings.

Akane would eat almost everything, but she had been learning some self control with Nidai. Though, Nidai ate almost as much as she did.

Sonia and Gundam didn’t always show up to breakfast. Sonia said it was because they had to tend to the animals, get ready for the day, and that they had a broken alarm.

Souda would normally come in with some new thing he was working on while he ate.

Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Himiko would sit at their table and chat. Himiko has been teaching them all magic, and Hiyoko seemed entranced.

Maki was starting to get along with everybody. She sat with Peko and Fuyuhiko most of the time, though, anybody who came to breakfast early enough to see her got to sit and talk with Maki before she would join Peko, Himiko, or Shu and Kiibo.

Imposter and Ibuki would always be making a racket. Imposter would help Ibuki with her music, and Ibuki would help Impostor find themselves and make outfits. Impostor was no longer Togami anymore, and usually had their hair brown, short, wore a collared shirt, and loose pants with dress shoes. But, they would show up as Twogami on some bad days.

Mikan would sit with everybody. Mainly Imposter and Ibuki, but also with Hinata and Komaeda. She had gained a lot more confidence in herself, and she stopped tripping a lot more.

Hinata and Komaeda had actually gotten married. They had it planned for a while, though it was before the V3 group arrived. They sat at their table while Hinata tried to make Komaeda eat more, and Komaeda argued saying he didn’t want to waste food on himself. But, they mainly talked about what they would do that day and about their past. Somehow, Komaeda seemed to have an endless amount of stories.

Shuichi and Kiibo sat with whoever let them, though when Shuichi was feeling sad Kiibo and him sat by themselves or ate elsewhere.

Kiibo had been having strange dreams. He didn’t actually dream, but rather played random memory files. Sometimes when he was in sleep mode he would connect to something. Normally the somehow sustaining connection in Towa city. 

Lately, he had been seeing Miu. Kiibo would have played this off as a memory file, but there was no memory of Miu like the ones in his dream.

Kiibo’s view was looking down a Miu. Dream Miu was working on a computer in a slightly lit room most of the time, she always looked shocked and happy when Kiibo’s dream started. But then she would go back to being very focused. She had a variety of foods and drinks on a table near her, and either wore some kind of school uniform, a turtleneck, or a sweater. All with skin tight leggings.

Kiibo was confused by these dreams and told Shuichi, who ended up equally as confused. They decided it was nothing and never really told anybody. 

But that was besides the point, because today Kiibo and Shuichi were going to do their favorite thing. Sit at home in comfort from the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me add stuff that’s missing then forget I left it out. I apologize in advance for that! Hope you enjoy and sorry for always posting saiibo stuff QwQ Have a nice day/night!! 
> 
> If it’s night PLEASE SLEEP!!


	3. Nightmare World

Today was a bad day for Shuichi. He had woken up, his covers where everywhere but on him, and he had a nightmare.

The nightmares where always about the executions, the victim deaths, other people he knew dying, and not being able to help them.

This time it was Gonta. He was right next to Gonta as he got... 

Shuichi didn’t even notice how badly he has been shaking until now. He had tears running down his face and onto his clothes. He didn’t want to just lie there. He got up to stand, but he noticed the dozing boy on the floor next him. Kiibo was in sleep mode, and radiating a very warm and welcoming heat. 

Shuichi suddenly felt a lot better just by looking at the boy. He didn’t want to wake up the sleeping robot, but suddenly his bed made a loud creak. 

Kiibo woke up right away at that. His eyes opened right away, and a dim blue light filled the room.

Kiibo looked up to see Shuichi looking at him, and Shuichi didn’t look so hot. Well, Shuichi always looked hot, but this was kind of bad hot. Shuichi was sad, tired, and clearly wanted attention.

Kiibo stood up, Shuichi’s eyes following him, and sat next to Shuichi on the bed. Shuichi immediately put his head in Kiibo’s lap, and curled into a ball. Then started to cry.

Kiibo was shocked, due to the fact Shuichi hadn’t ever done this before, but he knew that some humans did this as a way to ask for affection. Or at least, that’s what Kiibo thought so. He also knew that Shuichi was sad, and that would not do.

Kiibo hesitated, but slowly put his hand on Shuichi’s head and ran his fingers through Shuichi’s hair. He had no clue what he was doing, but apparently it was working, because Shuichi relaxed a little. 

He was sobbing instead of crying now, and would adjust his head on Kiibo’s lap to get more comfortable.

Kiibo actually found this rather relaxing, and it helped Shuichi calm down, so it was a win win.

Shuichi eventually sat up, eyes puffy and tired. He didn’t say anything, and just hugged Kiibo instead.

Kiibo returned the hug, and let Shuichi sob a bit more, until eventually Kiibo convinced Shuichi to go sleep.

Kiibo set Shuichi down, tried his best to make Shuichi’s sleeping position comfortable, and put the blanket back on over the previously crying boy. 

He went to go lie back down on the floor, but something was caught on his arm.

Shuichi was holding onto Kiibo’s arm. “C-can you..” Shuichi muttered out. Shuichi sat up again, the blankets wrapped all around him. He must have lost the energy to speak, because all he did was lift up the blanket as a way of asking Kiibo to join him.

Kiibo did, and Shuichi covered him in the blanket to. Shuichi hugged Kiibo, and they laid down, Shuichi still holding Kiibo by the waist.

Shuichi slept a lot better that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side thing. I would put this in my one shot fics, but it fits this au sooooo here ya go :)


	4. Hello Inventor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming the one, the only, the beautiful....

Finally.. it’s been months. It had been months of trying to find a connection. Months of begging and hacking and coffee, had been paid off. 

She was grateful that, despite losing her memories of her life before the game, she still had her talents.

She was in the Danganronpa world. She picked up her phone and texted the chat. The killers and victims of V3 had kept in touch, with the exception of Tsumugi. 

**Miu Iruma:** I did it, I got in.

* * *

Shuichi woke up slowly. He had his head buried in one of the soft, fabric coated parts of Kiibo’s joins. He blinked slowly, confused, but then remembered he had been comforted for at least 2 hours yesterday.

He let go of Kiibo, whom he had been hugging, and rubbed his eyes. Kiibo (to Shuichi’s surprise) was awake. He rolled over, and looked Shuichi in the eyes with probably the cutest smile Shuichi has ever seen in his life.

”Good morning Shuichi!” Kiibo said. 

“Mornin..” Shuichi said lazily in return. He was never really energetic in the mornings. Kiibo understood that, but would always try to get Shuichi active in the morning anyways.

After a little bit of convincing, they got dressed, Kiibo not really caring for clothes today He did put on a hoodie, but only because it was cold. His lower body would be find.

Shuichi just put on a purple pullover and jeans, not bothering to fix his hair.

* * *

They sat alone today. Shuichi didn’t like having to talk to people when in a post-sad state. I just made him more tired.He would sit with Kiibo though, because Kiibo made him feel better.

They had come to breakfast late, so everybody was already gone. 

They were just chatting about a book they were reading together, when Kiibo glitched.

Kiibo would glitch sometimes, but mainly he would either freeze in place, talk glitchy, or both. 

Souda said he couldn’t really fix them, because he couldn’t find the cause.

This glitch was different though. Kiibo had frozen completely. Shuichi though it was just a normal glitch, Kiibo’s automated voice spoke. 

” **Connecting to Jabberwalk** ” it spoke.

”w-wha??” Shuichi couldn’t come up with any words. Then he heard a loud scream from outside. 

Shuichi didn’t know what to do, Kiibo was just frozen there, and somebody had yelled. He decided to check out the yelling.

He nervously walked outside, and saw that Hiyoko had been the person who yelled. Mahiru was comforting her, Komada and Hinata were soaked in water, Hinata drying himself off.

She was pointing at the pool, and screaming “ALIEN! THERE’S AN ALIEN THEY FELL FROM THE SKY!!”

She sounded crazy. It was kinda funny. Shuichi felt bad for thinking that way.

Shuichi spent no time and went over to the pool. He looked in, and right away noticed something at the bottom. 

no.. not something..

somebody?

Shuichi realized that it might be a person. Then he realized they might be drowning.

Shuichi’s eyes went wide and he jumped in, grabbed the person, and carried them out.

They started to cough out water, and Shuichi took a close look at them. 

The person had long pinkish blond hair, a pink school uniform type dress, a black choker, and other things on her legs and outfit that matched it. 

It was miu.

wait Miu?

”M-MIU?!” Shuichi yelled.

”POOICHU?!” Miu yelled back. “IT REALLY WORKED?!” 

Miu sat up on her legs right away, and grabbed Shuichi’s hands. “I REALLY DID IT! I GOT IN!” She exclaimed in joy. 

”Saihara, do you know this girl?” Hinata asked, clearly very suspicious.

”Eh? Who’s this? Actually, where the hell are we?” She said, her eyes looking around. “And the hell is it so cold for?”

”You’re on Jabberwalk island.” Hinata said, “Now answer my question.” 

”Hinata, this is-“

”Gorgeous girl Miu Iruma! Ultimate inventor and the girl of your dreams!” She said loudly, and very proudly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hajime Hinata.”

“OK Hinatits, now why is Shuichi here and where are you hiding Kiibs? Are you working with Tsumugi?” Miu started to question Hinata, who was clearly confused.

”Miu they aren’t hiding him, let me explain please!” Shuichi begged.

She listened thankfully, and Shuichi took her to the side to explain. 

Thankfully, she knew about the end of Danganronpa, and about Tsumugi. Shuichi had to explain that they were in a part of the fictional world of Danganronpa, and that these people didn’t know this wasn’t real. He also explained that Kiibo, Himiko, and Maki where also here.

”So... you don’t want me to spill?” Miu said. “Yes, please.” Shuichi asked. Miu nodded, and they went back to the pool area. The rest of the group, and Kiibo who had stopped glitching where there.

”M-Miu?!” Kiibo said. He stared at her in disbelief. “No, it’s a virgin. OF COURSE ITS ME KIIBS!” She ran over to him and hugged him. He took a bit, but eventually hugged back. 

Maki and Himiko also got a hug, and Miu introduced herself.

The group was confused to why she was here, and why she fell from the sky. And how she even lived after falling from such a high place.  


”you see, our game didn’t kill anybody. It was fake.” She started to explain, “Kiibo here ended it, but us who died woke up elsewhere. We woke up in some place, and came out of pods. We where left in there like a second killing game, but with no killing. The place was a large towns, and we all just kinda did our own thing. We didn’t have any memories other than the ones from the game, and we watched the survivors of our game leave. After that, I got to hacking. I did everything to break out.  
  


and I did.”

Miu said she blacked out when she left the town, and was the falling from the sky.   
  


“So, does that mean the others are alive and can leave?!” Himiko asked.

”Best believe it!” Miu said, “But they might have trouble getting here. I left equipment for them to use to get here, but it took me a month to even get the damn machines to work. One month to try to get them to work on me, and another month to finally get here. The way they work is you have to get in the machine, connect to Kiibo’s tin brain, and the rest is just explained to you.”

”But, Kiibo connect to the outside world anymore?” Maki said, clearly confused about why.

”Well, he apparently is still connected to Tsumugi’s game. He’s got a connection to the game and the town I was in, and I think that’s about it?” She explained.

”oh..” Kiibo was clearly disappointed. He thought he was truly left alone by the viewers.

”Well, we better talk to FF about this..” Imposter said, and went to the beach were the FF boat was left.

”The who what now?” Miu said, clearly confused.

They spent the next 3 hours explaining and welcoming Miu.

* * *

“Tsumugi lied about the “outside world” thing. The world of Danganronpa is real. It’s just.. the audience she made this for are a large group of “despair seekers”.” Miu explained.

Miu had asked to speak to the V3 survivors alone, and the second the door shut she spat that info out.

”What?!” Kiibo yelled. 

”Would I fuckin lie to ya? It’s true.”

They all stared at Miu, in disbelief but trusting her still.

”Miu, the others.. is Tsumugi still..” Maki stops talking, just saying her name makes Shuichi’s fists curl in.

”No, we’re pretty damn sure she’s dead, but enough of this depressing crap, IM ALIVE AND SO ARE YOU!” She yelled happily. That lifted the mood a lot.

”Oh, and Kiibs? What’s up with outfit?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu Iruma!


	5. Goodbye Sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo has some issues. (KoreMami is the main ship in this fic, though it’s not entirely romantic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no James Charles jokes about the title.

Tenko and Angie where very different. Tenko was spunky, quick to talk and snap back, and loud. Angie was aloof, talked only when she felt like it, and spoke her true thoughts.

And that alone explained their reaction to Korekiyo showing up in the town. 

Tenko despised him. She would make rude remarks at him, and plenty more under her breath. She would ignore his existence, and would target him for expressing her anger.

Angie on the other hand, forgave him. She said she was clearly going to still be upset with him, but that was no reason to act so rude. She was the same as ever, though she didn’t ramble on about Atua much anymore. She said he stopped appearing to her much lately.

Korekiyo was in the worst boat out of everybody. When he woke up and walked out of the pod, he was met with everybody whom had died up to his execution. 

He assumed this was the afterlife. The first thing he did in his slight state of panic and assumption, was want to see his sister. To apologize, to ask for forgiveness, to ask why she had harmed him in his execution, and to say he was ok with it and it was ok. 

because sister was all he really needed right?

“K-Korekiyo get a hold of yourself!” Kaede had grabbed his shoulders. He was curled in a ball on the floor and.. crying? Now that he realized what situation he was in, he calmed down, still demanding to see her.

Kaede explained everything. The game, the fact they aren’t dead, and what was going on.

Somebody who hadn’t wanted to watch the trial, asked about his sister a while after he calmed down. This people being Amami.

So Korekiyo did explain.

(warning, the following has been italicized so you can tell when to stop reading. The following has descriptions of toxic relationships, abuse, and character death. Please skip to where the italicization ends if you are not comfortable with that.)

“ _Where to begin?” Korekiyo said out loud._

_”Well, sister has always been there for me! Our family was always a mess, my parents not really being as affectionate as a parent should be.” He started. Amami seemed very interested, and his gaze make Korekiyo continue._

_”Sister said that she was the only one who would ever care, and she was right. She eventually became more than that, and told me I would be better in a relationship with her. I was reluctant, but sister always knew what was best for me” Korekiyo said, smiling gently. Amami was looking slightly concerned, but hid it rather well._

_”She would always punish me if I did something wrong. She said that it was love, and of course it was! I-I love sister.” Korekiyo’s face was turning into a different expression as well._

_”she.. she would.. when she died.. she told me to avenge her, as my punishment..” his voice slowly got weaker and harder to hear._

_“...”_

_“sister... didn’t love me? D-did she?” He asked to himself._

(ok it’s soft/ angst stuff from hear on! If you skipped it, Korekiyo realized that his sister didn’t love him and is now sad. I can’t write sad stuff very well, so I apologize)

”Korekiyo, it’s ok.” said the man next to him. He had his hand hovering over Korekiyo’s shoulder, as if to say “It’ll be ok, I won’t hurt you.” Korekiyo looked Amami in the eyes and slowly took his head out of his hands. 

Korekiyo sat like that for a minute. And for a few more minuets. And some more.. Amami had placed his and on Korekiyo’s head and was massaging it. Korekiyo seemed to relax, something he hadn’t done in a while. 

Eventually, Korekiyo ended up lying down on the floor, his head in Amami’s lap sobbing, while Amami just kept telling him it was alright, and was petting him almost like a cat.

This.. this was ok. He didn’t need sister anymore... he didn’t need to worship her, or praise her anymore. She was nothing now, and Korekiyo was tired.

Amami didn’t even punish him for falling asleep in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was kinda short, I really love this ship and I think it’s just good for them both. Like I said it’s not t h a t important, but it’s just to kinda take a break from the past chapters being a bit confusing! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Hello Atua.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the whimsical, the creative, the the magical...

* * *

It didn’t take to long for her to understand. She got it up and running, after going through Miu’s instructions, and then...

she saw nothing.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Miu arrived. Kiibo was much happier, and had even had a lot of new functions and some glitches removed. He also had his strength fixed, now he said he had “the strength of an average male!”. Everybody was happier actually!

Souda and Miu got along right away. She and him spent a lot of time in the mechanic’s work shop, and would sometimes drag Hinata along with them, somehow always when he was trying to stay in with Komeada.

Shuichi had learned more about Miu. She wasn’t nearly as perverted now, and seemingly had matured a lot more. She would still make sexual jokes, but not out of nowhere. She would instead slide in a sexual joke during a conversation where everybody was just joking around.

Other than Miu befriending pretty much everybody, the island didn’t change to much. They gave Miu a cabin, due to the fact she wanted to stay.

it was nice.

* * *

It was in the middle of their lunch when it happened again. Kiibo and Shuichi were eating (Miu had made food Kiibo can eat) and cuddling in one of the peaceful areas of the island, when something fell from the sky. It looked like..

a body?

What wasn’t any better, was Kiibo had glitched the same way he did when Miu arrived.

Did that mean..

Shuichi heard the person hit the floor. Well, rather tumble to the floor. The person was very close by, and must have fallen through a tree.

Shuichi could see them for were he was sitting. So, being Shuichi, he ran over to them to see if they were ok.

The person was asleep. They had a cut on their cheek, but other than that and being covered in some dirt, they seemed alright.

The person was a girl, pearly white hair, a yellow cardigan, pretty tan skin, and a bikini. It was Angie.

Before he could even react, Kiibo had ran over to Shuichi, and was very shocked.

”I-I’ll go get everybody else!” Kiibo said, but his voice must have been a bit to loud, because Angie started to wake up.

”Ah? Saihara! What a lovely surprise! Atua has graced me to meet you again!” She said very happily.

”Angie?! Are you alright?” Kiibo said nervously. He had already walked back.

”Oh, Kiibo? You’re alive! How marvelous!” She said, yet again full of glee.

”Eh.. um y-yeah I’m alive, but what about you? You did just fall through a tree..” 

”I am alright! A little woozy, but it is nothing I cannot handle!” 

”Angie.. you’re bleeding.” Shuichi said, calling her bluff just a bit.

”Well ok I might be in a bit of pain.”

”We should get her back to the others.” Kiibo concluded.

Angie and Shuichi both silently agreed.

* * *

They had gathered everybody in the kitchen to welcome Angie, and Himiko was the first to react.

“A-ANGIE!!” She yelled.

”Himiko!” The other said more calmly in return.

They must have hugged for hours.

(I’m going to skip through the introducing and FF agreement stuff, it’s kinda repetitive and I don’t think it is really needed, sorry!)

Angie also decided to stay. She said the island, in some odd way, reminded her of home. Himiko stuck to Angie a bit. Himiko was acting more like a child, but who could blame her? Losing one of your friends to a killer, only to find out they are alive, is probably a good reason to cling to them.

Angie got settled very very fast. She got her own cottage, and filled it with are supplies and drawings so quickly that they had to build her a studio. She still wore her cardigan, but was forced to wear winter clothes due to the fact it was (presumably) Late December.

She would sit around places in the island and draw whatever she saw. She often drew people when they weren’t looking. She had even drawn Shuichi and Kiibo together in secret on one of their dates.

Though she was never going to admit to that.

Angie and Mahiru got along as well, mainly due to them both being interested in some kind of art form. 

Angie was going to get people to learn about Atua, as she always does,(Komaeda was very interested but just to learn the religion) but Atua was gone.

She just didn’t hear from her handsome god anymore. She didn’t know what to think, but she knew with her heart, that Atua was at least still watching over her.

Angie was doing quite alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Angie Yonaga!


	7. Hello Akido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming the bold, the spunky, the man hating..

She knew that it worked for Angie and Miu, so it should work for her. She slipped into the machine, did what it commanded.

then she fell asleep.

* * *

Kiibo was just about to leave Shuichi’s dorm when out of nowhere he hears somebody yelling.

”A D-DEGENERATE MAN!!”

Kiibo figure out what happened right away. He turned around to Shuichi, who was still asleep, and smiled. Shuichi was adorable when asleep.

* * *

Though, cute as Shuichi was, seeing and welcoming Tenko was more important. For her, and every man on this islands safety.

He gently shook Shuichi, causing the boy to grumble and move a bit. Still not awake though..

”Shuichi.”

No response.

”Shuichi..”

Nada.

”Shuichi!”

“I-I’M AWAKE!” Shuichi shot up. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last minute Shu!” Kiibo said, but he then put in a smile.

”I think another one of our classmates has arrived!”

”Really?!” Shuichi got up right away and threw his clothes on. It was almost childish. Kiibo did the same, but only put on a large sweater.

* * *

When they got to the beach where Kiibo heard yelling, they saw Nekomaru, Akane, Imposter, Gundam,Angie, and in the center of it all, Tenko.

Tenko was yelling. Because it’s Tenko. She must have thought she was kidnapped or something, because that’s what she was screaming over.

Eventually, they calmed her down and Shuichi explained what was going on. Tenko in return, explained how she got in the machine, blacked out, then woke up on the shore.

After a few minutes of explains what was going on and where they were, Maki came over, dragging Himiko behind her.

”HIMIKOOOOOOO!!” Tenko sobbed. She ran over to the small girl, hugging her immediately.

”T-Tenko...” Himiko just stared at Tenko in disbelief, and then started to cry. “T-T-TENKO!!” She hugged back. They both just sat there crying for what felt like forever.

Tenko agreed to stay on the island. She still hung around Himiko a lot, but she also hung out with Mahiru. And, surprisingly, she was friends with Nekomaru. She actually ended up training with Akane and Nekomaru, and would teach everybody Neo Akido.

She was pretty much the same as before, but for some reason she was more quite than before. She would still make plenty or hateful comments towards men, but they were less harsh.

Unless they were about Korekiyo. She probably hated him more than kiibo hated robophobia.

She still somewhat wore what she use to. She normally wore a skirt that goes down to her mid thighs, leggings under them if it was cold, a crop top, and instead wore her hair down. 

Tenko was given her own cottage of course, they actually had FF make more cottages for when their other classmates would (hopefully) arrive.

Tenko is pretty happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Tenko Chabishira!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first try at a series, and I go into everything blind! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
